moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
R.M. Renfield/Dracula 1992
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = Bram Stoker's Dracula | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1897 | 1st appearance = Dracula (1992) | final appearance = | actor = Tom Waits }} is a fictional real estate broker and a minor supporting character featured in the 1992 film Dracula, also known as Bram Stoker's Dracula by director Francis Ford Coppola. He is played by actor Tom Waits. Biography R.M. Renfield was a lawyer at the firm of Hawkins and Harker, which operated out of London, England in the latter half of the 19th century. Renfield had been assigned to negotiate the sale of an estate of twenty acres in Purfleet, including Carfax Abbey to a Transylvanian nobleman named Dracula. Few know the truth about what actually happened during his journey, but what is known, is that when he returned, he was hopelessly insane. He was remanded to the care of the Seward Sanitarium, which was run by Doctor Jack Seward. Fitted with a straitjacket, Renfield distinguished himself from the other patients by not only his savvy intellect, but also by his penchant for consuming worms and insects. Seward was disgusted by his appetites, but Renfield insisted that they were perfectly nutritious. When questioned further on the matter, Renfield revealed that it was "life" that he injests and that each creature, no matter how small, gave him new life. Seward remarked that he would have to invent a new classification of lunatic for one such as Mister Renfield. During this interview, Renfield revealed that he was the slave of some mysterious "master", who had promised to make him immortal. Seward tried to press him for more information, but was unsuccessful. As time passed, Dracula came to London and set his sights on seducing one Wilhelmina Murray. He told Renfield of his plans to make Mina his new bride. When Mina's husband and friends learned the truth about Dracula, they did everything in their power to keep her safe. Doctor Seward brought her to the sanitarium, hoping that it would provide sanctuary for her. She met Renfield, who recognized her as the "bride my master covets". In a rare moment of lucidity, he drew close to her, warning Mina that her life was in grave danger and that she must leave these men. Dracula was instantly aware of his servant's betrayal and decided to punish him. Taking the form of mist, he manifested inside of Renfield's cell and slammed him repeatedly against the iron doors until he was dead. Notes & Trivia * The character of R.M. Renfield was created by director Francis Ford Coppola and writer James V. Hart based on concepts originally developed by Irish author, Bram Stoker. * Actor Tom Waits is best known for his works as a singer and songwriter with songs like "Downtown Train", "Ol' '55" and "Jersey Girl". See also * Dracula media * Dracula images * Dracula characters * Dracula miscellaneous External Links * * * Bram Stoker's Dracula at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Dracula (1992)/Characters Category:1897/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies Category:Tom Waits